Mashed Potatoes Are Infuriating
by WellThisIsANewURLInnit
Summary: Logan drags Rogue downstairs for dinner with the rest of the team two weeks after she joins up at the institute. She's not at all pleased. Warning: Spanking of a teenager. M is for language, becuase, well... It's Evo Rogue. 'Nuff said. Based on an RP.


Rogue glared moodily at Logan from her spot beside him at the dinner table. She wanted to rip his fucking teeth out for this. All she had wanted to do was sit in her room and read her fucking horror novel! That was all. Not such a terrible thing, right? No! Reading is good, right? Yes! She knew Logan himself constantly liked to hole up in his room with a book, and she'd only been at this godforsaken institute for two weeks.

But _no_. She had to come down for the monthly mandatory family dinner. Apparently that's what it was, anyway.

"_Get yer ass down there, Stripes,"_ He'd said. _"Once a month I rally up all the kids and everyone in the mansion eats dinner together. It promotes teamwork and family bonding."_

What a load of BULL. SHIT. The Rogue does _not_ have family.

"Pass the potatoes," he said, interrupting her pissed off musings.

_Don't talk to me you goddamn motherfucking asshole!_ She thought as she grabbed the bowl of mashed potatoes and handed it to him.

_Fuck you, Logan._ She thought, scowling at nothing. _Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, FUCK YOU._

She'd been in a terrible mood all day, terrible for her, even. But she was just plain murderous right now.

"So, how was your day?" the bastard asked.

"Leave me the fuck alone," she grunted, slouching in her chair.

Logan's eyes narrowed. "All I did was ask how your day was. Talk to me like that again and I'll be waking you up at five am for a week for DR sessions."

Rogue scowled at that. She did _not_ wake up any time before noon. NEVER. She usually only woke up just enough to get ready for school and then when she got there, she'd go sleep on the couch in the drama room.

"The fuck you will!" she said, giving him a withering glare. "Ah talk ta people how Ah want to, Ah don't give a damn what ya say!"

"Then you'll be not giving a damn at five am tomorrow."

Rogue sat there seething for a moment. How dare he be so… Cavalier! She was telling the damn truth, she did what she wanted said what she wanted, and that's how it would stay.

"No. Ah. Will. Not!" she shouted at him, drawing stares from the rest of the students.

"Rogue, stop this. Tantrums ain't acceptable at the dinner table," he growled. "Or at all."

Her jaw practically dropped off her fucking face. A _tantrum?_ A _tantrum!_ Oh, she'd show _him_ a tantrum!

Without thinking, she grabbed her untouched plate of mashed potatoes, gravy, roast beef, and corn and chucked it at his face. "How's _that_ for a tantrum, ya bastard?"

A silence fell over the room as the plate slid down Logan's face, leaving behind splatters of food and globs of mashed potatoes. He set his fork down next to his plate and wiped the potatoes out of his eyes, glaring sternly at the girl when he opened them.

"That. Is. It! I've had enough of your appalling attitude!" he growled, turning his chair out. He took her by the wrist and dragged her out of her chair, and straight onto his lap.

"Hey!" she protested. "What the fuck are ya doing to me, ya asshole? Let me the fuck up!"

Her eyes widened and her mouth snapped shut when she felt a sharp pain on her ass and heard a slap echo through the air.

The motherfucking goddamn bastardin' bastard was spanking her!

She tried to lunge off his lap, but he wrapped his other arm around her waist and kept a firm hold on her, starting to rain down smack after smack to her vulnerable backside.

"You will change your attitude, young lady!" he growled, flipping up her skirt. She yelped when he continued spanking her afterward—She hadn't realized the leather had been protecting her so well!

Oh god. She was being spanked on her pantied behind right in front of the X-Men. Oh god. She started kicking her legs and struggling harder to get off his lap.

"Let me up!" she demanded, though it sounded a little more desperate than her previous foul-mouthed order.

"Not until I'm done," he grunted. He raised his knee up a bit, giving himself better access to her sit spots. "Do not ever throw things in a temper again, Rogue!" he said sternly with a harder flurry of swats to her upper thighs. She gasped at those. This was truly starting to hurt. "Did you hear me?" he growled.

"Ah do what Ah want!" she insisted, too stubborn to let him win.

His eyes narrowed and he sped up the pace of his spanks. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, trying to ward off the tears that the searing pain in her backside brought on.

"You will not throw things in a temper or disrespect me!" he insisted, the swats landing yet again on her sit spots. She bit her lip as the tears betrayed her and started falling down her cheeks.

After a few more moments, she gave up and cried out loud. "Okay! Ah promise, Ah won't throw things an' Ah'll respect ya! Just stop! Ah promise!" she sobbed.

He finished up the punishment with a last round of whacks all around her bottom, then let her up.

She immediately darted off his lap and stood, fixing her skirt. She ran out of the room.

The students stared at him dumbstruck. He ignored them as he walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

A while later, after he'd washed up a bit and changed into clean clothes, Logan made his way to Rogue's room.

"Stripes?" he said, knocking lightly on her door. "Can I come in?"

"Just leave meh alone!" came the muffled reply. "Ya've done enough!"

He sighed and walked into the room. The sight that met him just about broke his heart. The girl was curled up on her bed, sobbing into a pillow. Her arms were wrapped around her middle in a self-hug.

Without a second thought, he walked over and scooped her up into his arms, hugging her tightly as he sat on the bed.

"What are you _doing_?" she asked, not even trying to get up.

"Hugging you," he said with a raised eyebrow. "I thought it was obvious."

She sniffled and leaned her head against his chest, taking comfort from his presence. Every instinct was telling her to get the hell away from him, but she couldn't remember the last time anyone had voluntarily touched her, let alone _hugged_ her.

They were both silent for a long while, and when her breathing evened out, he knew she was asleep. He carefully maneuvered her out of his arms and onto her bed, then tucked her in. He stood to leave, but was stopped when she mumbled in her sleep.

"Don't leave me."

He sat on the floor and leaned against her bed, taking her hand in his.

"I'm right here, Stripes," he said quietly. She made no reply. Eventually, he rested his head against the bed and fell into a light doze himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

ZN/ So, I RP with MyGreenTrenchcoat, and one of the things that gets mentioned in our threads sometimes is the first spanking Rogue ever got from Logan, which we randomly decided was two weeks after she got to the institute, and at dinner. We never actually RPd it, though, so I decided to write it out.

I know I should be working on YNA, but my muse died on me. Don't worry, I'll update it eventually, Scotty has not been forgotten! I love him too much to forget him!

Thanks for reading and please please review!

-Z


End file.
